


What He's Doing (He Could Use A Little Help)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Leoncelot Bullying au [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Leon (Merlin), Supportive Leon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot is insecure about his place in Camelot after being knighted, and Leon supports him
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Leoncelot Bullying au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072493
Kudos: 13





	What He's Doing (He Could Use A Little Help)

"You need some help with that?" Leon asked when he walked into the armory and saw Lancelot struggling into his chainmail. His head was trying to go through the sleeve of his hauberk, and his hair was going to get tangled in the links of it if he wasn't careful.

"Yes please," the new knight agreed, and Leon quickly stepped forward to help. He smoothed out the chainmail and slipped his standard on as well. "Thank you. To be honest, I really have no idea what I'm doing with this armor." There was a pause before he added, "Or any of this knight stuff really. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really cut out for it."

"You are," Leon reassured him. "You have a noble heart and are coordinated and good with a sword. The rest can be learned."

"Nobility can't be," Lance said softly. Leon pulled back from helping him fix his armor so he could look him in the eye.

"Is that what this is about? Is someone bothering you?" He demanded. "Who?"

"No one in particular," Lancelot said, shaking his head. "It's just… well, everyone talks about it. About me."

"They shouldn't, unless they're saying compliments. You earned your knighthood the same as any of them. Actually, you earned it  _ more _ than any of them. And anyway, once the king knighted you, or re- knighted you, I guess, you  _ became _ nobility. Your family has no bearing on your current position."

"Thank you. I wish everyone could see it that way."

"Why don't I come to train with you?" If people saw the First Knight working out with the commoner knight, it might lend him some credibility. "At the very least, no one will dare say anything in front of me and I can get you a few hours of peace from the rumors."

"If you don't mind, that would be great. I've been trying not to let it bother me, but…"

"I'm sure it's hard, I understand that," Leon agreed. He slung his arm over Lancelot's shoulders as they walked out to the training field, having sure that everyone knew that if they had a problem with Lancelot, they had a problem with him too.


End file.
